The Recruit
by wolfard
Summary: After V Day Eggsy puts forward an old friend of his as a candidate for the Tristan position. What happens when Merlin starts to develop feelings for him?
1. Chapter 1

I looked up as the door to my room opened. My older brother, Ryan, stood in the doorway. I went back to reading my book and Ryan sat next to me on my bed.

"Wha' ya reading?"

I shrugged. I didn't really feel like talking after the terrible day I had had at school. Ryan must have sensed that something was wrong cuz he wrapped me up in a hug.

"Wha' 'appened today?"

"Don' wha' 'a talk 'bout it."

My accent was thicker than Ryan's.

"Chris."

I pulled away from Ryan and put my book down and I stared out the small window in my room. Ryan sighed and I felt the bed shift and heard the click of the door as Ryan left. I got up and searched through my dressers before putting on a pair of jeans and a breaking benjamin shirt before grabbing a black hoodie and slipping on my red and black sneakers. I opened the window and climbed out it. The screen had been lost a while ago and the smallness of the window wasn't an issue. I have anorexia nervosa and don't eat much. I dropped to the ground and started walking off towards town. Suddenly I was pushed back and I threw my hand back to catch myself and I heard it snap. I winced and bit my tongue hard enough to draw blood to stop from making a noise. I looked up and saw Brady, Tyler and Chad. I struggled to my feet and stared at them.

"Look who it is boys, it's little Chrissy."

Chad stepped forward and got right up in my face. i shoved him and chad stumbled back. he gestured towards me.

"I think Chrissy needs a lesson boys. Grab him."

Brady and Tyler grabbed my arms and they picked me up. I thrashed around and managed to hit Brady in the ribs hard enough for him to let go. I yanked away from Tyler and raced away. I ran even after my mild asthma started acting up, making it hard to breath. I stopped and realized that I didn't recognize where I was and that the houses were very posh.

"There he is! get him!"

I took off running again and didn't see the car in time. The car slammed into my side and I flew back six feet. I didn't have time to dwell on my pain before I staggered to my feet. I saw a fist miss my face by centimeters and I took off running again. I headed back the way I came and after a few blocks my injuries started to catch up to me and I was left limping as fast as I could and trying not to breath too deeply cuz it hurt my ribs. I saw a familiar jacket and i shouted.

"Eggsy!"

The cap covered head whipped around.

"Chris!"

Eggsy ran towards me and I collapsed into him. He gingerly picked me up and the man he had been walking with walked to us.

"Who is this?"

"This is one of me mate's little brother."

"What happened?"

Eggsy looked at me. I tried to speak but my eyes felt heavy and it was hard to open my mouth. My head started to loll and my vision started to blacken around the edges.

"'arry I fink he's passing out."

"We need to get him the infirmary."

They both started walking briskly in the opposite direction.

"Keep him awake as long as you can Eggsy."

"Hey Chris. I need you to talk to me. Okay?"

I weakly nodded and Eggsy smiled.

"So how is school going?"

"Not good."

"Why is that?"

"I keep getting bullied."

"By who?"

I sighed and the black started to overtake my vision. My eyelids fluttered before my head lolled and I saw black.

"Harry."

"I know."

Harry took Chris from me and raced back towards the shop. I followed him and we went into dressing room three and went in the shuttle to Headquarters.


	2. Chapter 2

I drifted in and out of consciousness over the next week. When I came to full consciousness for the first time Eggsy was sitting in a chair at my bedside and Ryan had curled himself around me as best he could protectively. His arm was over my face and I weakly tried to shove it off.

"'ey yo mov' yur stu'id arm."

Ryan moved his arm down to around my chest and continued sleeping. I turned my head and shifted so I was close to Ryan and tried to burrow into him. I whined and tried to tug on him to bring him closer but he didn't budge.

"Rrrrryyyyyaaaaannnnnn. I'm coooooolllllllllddddddddddddddddddddd."

"Ryan make him shut up."

Ryan grumbled in his sleep. Eggsy sighed before he crawled into the bed. He laid down next to me and pulled me close him. I curled up in his side and Ryan grumbled.

"Eggsy 'e's my little brother."

"So?"

Ryan scooted up next to me and pressed himself against my back and threw an arm over me. I purred as I was surrounded by warmth and I soon fell asleep.

When I woke up I was still surrounded by warmth. I pushed back on Ryan and he rolled over. I looked up as the door opened. A bald man came in and he walked towards me. I immediately nudged Eggsy to try and wake him up. Eggsy groaned and opened his eyes.

"'ey Merlin."

"Hello Eggsy."

I looked at the bald man who looked back at me. He held his hand out to me.

"I'm Merlin."

I looked at his hand for a moment before shaking it.

"'m Christian."

Merlin nodded and he looked at his clipboard for a moment before looking back at me.

"How are you feeling?"

I shrugged.

"My head hurts a little bit."

He nodded and scribbled down on his clipboard. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at Merlin.

"So, is it aight for me ta ask wha' my injuries are?"

Merlin nodded and looked at his clipboard. He cleared his throat before speaking.

"Your right wrist is broken, you have six cracked ribs, and your left ankle is sprained. You seem to be healing quickly however."

"Yeah well when you grow up where I did you do."

Merlin looked at Eggsy as he sat up. Eggsy slid out of the bed and stood up next to Merlin.

"At the rate 'e's 'ealing how long do you fink it will be till 'e is completely 'ealed?"

"Three days."

"Good. Just in time."

"Just in time for what?"

Merlin looked at Eggsy suspiciously.

"He's my Tristan candidate."


End file.
